Puppy Love Series
by Spinestalker
Summary: Goten and Trunks growing up. Goten and Trunks growing up. A bunch of one shots that go together basically. To two boys whose relationship was as natural as walking this was just the next step. Shounen ai Finished!
1. The Prologue Royal Nuisances

I had to fight with my time line on this. To give you an Idea, I've decided Trunks is going to be born late December (31st maybe) putting him as a 5 month old during the Androids and Cell. I have interpreted that Goten was conceived the sometime before the Cell games (Not to much because In this Fic Goku isn't going to know she was pregnant when he died) putting him as a late February baby (February 29th none the less). so in this part Trunks is 20 months old and Goten is 6 months old putting it in Late Aug, early Sept..

THANK YOU MUTT!! Mutt betaed the first draft of this but I was too impatient to wait for the second draft to be betaed as well so I went ahead and posted it. Sorry.

Puppy Love Series: The Prologue - Royal Nuisances

PG

By Slytherinette

* * *

Vegeta was not a happy Saiyan. First off, his day had started out bad - Bulma had attempted to cook. As usual, she had failed miserably, but he was used to it so he just scowled and suffered. Then the woman that he had chosen to be his life mate had said the second most dreaded thing she could have said. (The first being, "Vegeta, I'm leaving you for Goku. He's back and stronger than you are, as always. He's also gained immortality and is ten times better than you in bed. He's raising Trunks as his and I'm taking the gravity room with me You'll have to cook for yourself from now on."

"Vegeta, you fried the gravity room's circuits again so you can't use it today," She announced, interrupting him as he tried to decipher just what the hell he was eating

He snorted. "Well, if you would just build a decent machine then you wouldn't have to worry about spending all day working on it, now would you?"

She matched his snort. "Oh, no. I can't fix it today; I'm taking Trunks to see the new baby. He's 6 months old and I still haven't seen him," her voice taking on a slight whine, "So you'll just have to deal with it," she paused, "and cook for yourself." Vegeta could only stare at her in horror.

She couldn't have stopped the laugh if she'd tried. "Oh, come on! You can fend for yourself for one night!"

He growled slightly, "The GR I can handle, seeing as it breaks all the time, and cooking for myself is probably safer than your cooking anyway." He paused to shovel a fork full of -whatever it was- into his mouth.

Bulma took this time to mentally count: He had insulted her, her GR, and her cooking. Now that that was out of the way she could only count down the seconds until he insulted the late Goku.

"But," ah, here it was, "I will NOT allow my son to go near that boy. I know what you and that Harpy are going to do! I heard you two on the phone and you will not raise them as... as..."

"Friends?" she offered.

"YES! He has the blood of the royal family Vegeta in him and I will not allow you to put a prince of the remaining Saiyans in a position that will... will..."

"Give him the Kakarott disease?" she teased.

"YES!" He roared.

Bulma didn't even blink. "Oh well." She said as she shrugged and lapsed into silence.

Vegeta blinked. Did he just win the argument? No... he couldn't have. He had never won an argument with her - she always found a way to weasel her way into getting what she wanted. That was what made her so powerful on this planet.

Truthfully that was one quality Vegeta found absolutely irresistible about her.

"So," he tested, "You won't take him?"

"No," she said simply.

"No?" He narrowed his eyes at her and growled softly. "No you won't take him or no to my question?"

"No, you don't have a say in this, no." She stood up and took her plate to the sink. "Remember? You said the only reason you were 'hanging around, looking like a father' and letting him call you 'Papa' is so that you can train him." She turned back to him, her voice stone cold, "I raise him and you train him. That was what you wanted, right?"

Vegeta clinched his jaw causing Bulma's demeanor to visibly soften.

"Look," She said walking back over to him, "Why don't you come with us. Maybe you can spar with Gohan."

Now, that wasn't such a bad idea. And that Harpy was a much better cook...

"Fine."

Bulma looked like someone had hit her with a shoe. She blinked her blue eyes several times before she finally realized what he meant. She was sure he would say no... but... oh well.

"Okay, we'll leave about 3 o'clock," she said smiling brightly.

Vegeta rolled his eyes and looked back at his plate. "The eggs are too runny," he declared before returning to his unfinished meal. He was starting to think he was going to regret this.

Bulma huffed and put her hand on her hips resentfully, "They're not egg. They're pancakes"

He frowned and decided he wasn't quite as hungry as he thought. Oh yes, he was regretting it already.

* * *

So far he hadn't regretted it but he had only been standing in the Son home for a total of 30 seconds. So far all that had happened was Gohan asking to play with Trunks, Chi-Chi and Bulma warmly greeting each other, and Vegeta being pointedly ignored by the Son woman (not that he minded, after all he was only here to fight and eat.) Oh, no. So far nothing regrettable had happened but Vegeta knew it was only a matter of time.

"Oh, Bulma! I'm so glad you could come!"

"Oh, me too," Bulma said smiling happily, "I've been meaning to come since he was born but ever since Dad handed Capsule Corporation over to me, it's been a mess. Between that, Trunks and Vegeta I wasn't sure when I was going to make it."

"Well, I'm so glad you did!" Chichi clapped her hands together and looked at Trunks. "Wow. He's grown up so fast!"

"Oh, yes," Bulma replied, "And walking all over the place and throwing things threw the wall." Chichi looked at her with wide eyes. "I'll explain it later, now where is Goten?"

"Oh, of course! Why don't you go into the living room and I'll go get him," Chi-Chi said ushering them (or Bulma, seeing as Vegeta was being ignored) into said room.

"Vegeta," Bulma warned when Chi-Chi was out of earshot, "be nice! Don't insult Chi-Chi, Gohan, or Goku… or Goten," she added, "or I will make sure you have to eat my cooking for the rest of your life and I'll never get the GR fixed!"

Vegeta merely replied with a grunt.

"Good," she said bluntly and looked over to where her son and Gohan were playing blissfully with a set of colorful plastic keys. Gohan was telling Trunks what keys did as the 20 month old watched carefully, occasionally asking "whuzat" Much to Vegeta's dislike, his son tended to ask a lot of questions (mostly "whuzat," "when," and "how") for a baby… and pitched a screaming fit if you didn't answer him.

"Oh, no. Don't pull Mommy's ear," came the Harpy's voice, breaking Vegeta out of his thoughts.

Bulma was at Chi-Chi's side in a second. "Awww," she cooed, "He looks just like Goku!"

'Great, ' Vegeta thought sourly, 'Just what we need. More Kakarotts.'

"... He's so sweet...," Bulma said and Vegeta rolled his eyes to her only to be disgusted with what he saw: A head full of black hair, bug black eyes and a seriously clueless face. They didn't even let the brat keep his tail. Just his luck the brat would turn out to be a miniature clone of Kakarott.

He snorted silently and looked back to Trunks.

He blinked.

Trunks was gaping in awe at the baby now in Bulma's arms. Bulma obviously saw this because she said, "Do you wanna see Goten, Trunks?" She walked over to her son and placed the 6 month old down in front of him.

There was a small snap of ki, a flash of energy that filled the room for only a split second, but it left Vegeta blinking. He glanced at Gohan, who must have felt it too because he was frowning in concentration at the two boys.

Goten and Trunks were beaming at each other.

"This is Goten," Bulma said to Trunks. "Can you say 'Goten'?" she asked, but Trunks was paying her no mind. He was totally and completely enticed with the other child.

Vegeta studied them closely, his scowl deepening. No way, they couldn't have, he shook his head, they are way too young!

Trunks continued to smile gleefully. "Pretty Goten."

Chi-Chi and Bulma looked at each other. "Awww," they cooed in unison.

Vegeta closed his eyes and willed away the scene. He knew he shouldn't have come.

Kakarott was going to be the death of him.

* * *

TBC.


	2. Sleepovers and Promises

Well, here's part two. Thanks again Mutt for betaing it, you have found your way to the top of my favorite persons list! I also wanna thank everyone who reviewed, or even took time to read it. My Author alert is on so if you want you can put me of yours.

I love you all, have a wonderful day!

Oh, and this takes place just before the Saiyaman Series picks up. Trunks is 8 and Goten, 7.

And yes it was bonding in the last chapter.

Sleepovers and Promises

PG-13

By: Slytherinette

* * *

Eight year old Trunks could feel sleep calling him, beckoning him into it's warm embrace. It had taken over an hour for him to get to this point and he would have rejoiced if it wouldn't have destroyed the purpose. He was so sleepy his eyes hurt and his muscles were so relaxed.

It was wonderful.

You see, he would have been a sleep a long time ago but he had to be one of those children that weren't normal. Besides the fact that he was stronger than the strongest human (and as far as he was concerned the future strongest being in the universe) he had a little... idiosyncrasy about his sleeping arrangements. Where most children his age, including the one he was sharing the bed with on this fateful night, hated the dark and the horrors that hid within it, Trunks WELCOMED it. Not that he thought that anything was in the dark that wasn't there when the light was on, just that the light distracted him from his intended purpose of going to bed. He had to have it totally pitch black. If there was a light on, even a small light like the one on his Game box, he couldn't sleep. It bothered him to no ends and it had to be either covered up, turned off, or he had to be half dead (sort of like he was in his current situation.) He could close his eyes and it would burn through his eyelids; he could turn his back to it and it would still drive him crazy.

Goten, his sleeping partner, unfortunately wasn't the same.

"But there may be monsters hiding in the dark," Goten had argued unwaveringly, totally forgetting the fact that he and Trunks were close to top of the list so aptly named "Strongest Beings In The Universe."

"I swear if there are I will blast their head off for you," The proud demi-Saiyan had whined. Of course Trunks was 99 certain that his room was monster free and he was sure if something did come up he could just yell for his Papa.

Finally after an hour of debate with a steadfast scaredy cat, a very sleepy and grumpy Trunks had given his Chibi what he wanted.

It seemed like forever before Trunks had blocked out the cruel and mercilessly full moon's light that invaded his normally dark room. It had, at first, seemed to be laughing at him as it had decided it wanted to stare right down to his side of the Capsule Corporation's building, mocking him as it glared through his window practically screaming "You'll never sleep again, HAHAHA." But the moon hadn't won. Oh no! Now sleep was a victory that would be his. The more his body relaxed the closer he got to his wonderful goal: his heartbeat slowed, his breath became deep and unhurried. The moment was just seconds away.

"Trunks, are you asleep?

Trunks growled deeply as his eyes snapped open. "Not anymore!"

"Oh, well," Goten said as if he didn't even notice the callousness in his best friend's voice. "Since you're awake, can I ask you a question?"

Trunks sighed and rolled over to face younger boy. "Might as well," he said with a _that-was-what-you-woke-me-up-for _look.

"Do you think that when you get old you'll leave me and get married?"

Blue eyes blinked, slightly shocked at the true worry in his Chibi's voice. "Why would I do that? I'll never leave you."

"But what if you get married? What if you find someone you want to spend more time with than me?"

"I won't," he plainly stated. And he wouldn't. Besides, it wouldn't make sense to not spend every waking moment with Goten... unnatural in a way.

"But remember what your Dad and Gohan said; all Saiyans, whether they like it or not will have to mate. They'll find someone, their instincts will take over and they'll have no choice," Goten said, seemingly quoting Vegeta more than Gohan. And, yes, it was all true, but still; the same rule applied to Goten as well.

"It won't matter, because you will always be my best friend. Nothing and no one will change that."

A sad sigh came from Goten's side of the bed. "Okay." But it wasn't. It was all wrong and both boys knew that. There was a few moment of silence, Goten thinking it all over. He was trying to remember the conversation his mom had forced Gohan to have with him. When Goten got older he'd think it was funny but to his seven year old mind it was nothing but confusing.

_"You mate with someone you love. You find someone you love and you... uhh... mate with them," _Gohan had clumsily explained before he excused himself to go study. Goten didn't understand this whole mating thing but he totally understood the love concept.

"Trunks?"

"Goten," Trunks said harshly, "I'm trying to sleep!"

This time he didn't ignore the tone in the purple haired boy's voice. "I'm sorry," Goten said sadly, "Never mind."

The royal descendant's heart dropped. "No, Chibi. What is it?"

There was another moment of silence before he received his response. "Do you love me?"

Trunks sat straight up, his eyes wide. What?! What kind of question was that? He looked at Goten who was rising to sit up with him. What was going on in that head of his?

"What do you mean? Love how?"

Goten tilted his head to the side, giving him that innocent appeal that was so unique to the Chibi. "You mean there are different types of love?"

Trunks frowned, he really hadn't thought about that. "I don't know."

"Well then," Goten continued, "do you love me in any kind of way?"

Again Trunks wasn't sure how to answer him. "I... I don't know."

Trunks' Chibi giggled babyishly. "Well, do you like me a lot?"

Trunks blinked. "Yes," he replied with out question.

"Would you do anything for me?"

Blue eyes glanced at the window that framed a perfectly full moon. "Yes."

"And you don't wanna be mean to me."

Ouch. Trunks felt slightly guilty at that question. He was mean to Goten sometimes but most of the time he couldn't help it. Goten was so childish and it was harder for the older, more mature Trunks to handle sometimes. "Yes."

The smile that crossed the smaller boy's face lit up the room in a way that made the moon look pathetic. "Then you love me!"

An apprehensive look crossed Trunks' face as he laid back down. He really wasn't sure how to respond. He could hear his father's voice telling him that emotions were for weaklings but at the same time he remembered something his mom had said.

_"Trunks, don't ever turn out like your father. He loves us, he does, but his damn pride won't even let him admit it to himself. You don't have to say it, but at least don't hide it from yourself. I learned the hard way that it just hurts so much more that way." _

"It's okay," Goten said, pulling Trunks out of his thoughts. "You don't have to say it. I love you too."

"..._but at least don't hide it from yourself."_

Suddenly, Goten stood up and moved to the curtains.

"What are you doing?"

"Closing the curtains," Goten answered as the room was thrown into darkness.

"But..."

"No, its okay," the younger boy said as Trunks felt the bed shift with Goten's weight, "I know you can't get to sleep. I'll be fine with you here."

Trunks blinked and then blinked again. Sometimes he really didn't know what to think about Goten.

"..._but at least don't hide it from yourself."_

The older of the two nodded to himself. Yes. He loved Goten, of that he was certain.

Trunks found himself wrapping a protective arm around his Chibi Saiyan.

_Flashback _

_"Mom, how do you mate?" Trunks asked as she sat a large plate of breakfast food in front of him. _

_Bulma froze and looked to Vegeta who in return had looked up to her, a royal eyebrow raised. _

_"This is your job, Woman." _

_"Mine?" Her eyes grew wide and she couldn't have been more horrified if he had just told her that Cell was back and stronger than ever. "You're the Saiyan!" _

_"I told you everything you need to know; now you just tell him." _

_She blinked. "Everything I need to know? You mean there's more to it?" _

_"Woman..." he growled threateningly before he turned back to his plate. Bulma's mother had been the one to cook today and he was going to be damned if anything interrupted his meal. _

_Bulma blinked, "We'll talk about this later, Vegeta," she said as she looked back at Trunks. "To mate, you have to find someone you love." _

_"And," Vegeta interrupted between bites, "are physically attracted to. You don't want to spend the rest of your life with someone who's hideous." _

_Bulma wasn't sure how to respond to that. He was either calling her attractive or ugly but after last night she was sure it was the former. "Yes," she agreed, "and they need feel the same way about you." _

_"And you have to be wiling to spend the rest of your life with them, being totally loyal to them because your Saiyan blood won't allow you to be any other way," Vegeta glanced at Bulma. _

_Bulma's face flushed slightly. "And someone you would die for. Someone you couldn't imagine life without." _

_The prince of the nearly extinct race snorted. "And a bunch of other nonsense you'll figure out one day." _

_End Flashback _

Trunks frowned in concentration. He would die for Goten and he didn't think he could live without him. He had already established that he loved him but... Trunks tried to look at Goten's face in the darkness, for the first time that night wishing the moon light was there. He guessed Goten was pretty but maybe he was too young for that.

"Hey, Goten?"

"Hm," came a sleepy response.

"Why don't we just get mate each other?"

Goten scratched his head. "I don't know how to."

"Well I don't know all the details but we fit the description so far."

Goten bit his lip in serious thought. "We don't have to kiss like your mom and dad does, do we? Cause that's just gross."

Trunks shuddered slightly at the thought. "I don't think so, besides that may not be a part of it."

Goten smiled. "Okay, then we'll mate... when we know how to."

Trunks nodded and pulled Goten's smaller frame closer, not knowing why he had the sudden need to touch Goten so much. He buried his nose in the crook of Goten's neck .

This was better. Both of them found sleep much faster knowing that their future was set in stone, or at least in their stubborn minds, and that they would be together forever.

* * *

Vegeta was not at all happy with the scene that greeted him when he went to wake up his son and that other brat. The two were curled up together, covers kicked off, sound asleep. Goten's head was on Trunks upper arm with one of his hands under his makeshift pillow, the other curled under his chin. Trunks' free arm was wrapped tightly around the younger boy's waist and his cheek rested lightly against black hair.

Vegeta let out a low and dangerous growl at the picture of perfect love they unknowingly created.

He had suspected it since the first time the two boys saw each other but never had any real proof until now.

They had chosen each other - _bonded_ if you will. The next step: Mating.

_Damn. _

Before he could throw a ki blast at the two slumbering boys he flipped on the light switch.

"WAKE UP!" His voice boomed causing both of them to jump awake. Vegeta tried to keep from smirking at the twin look of horror and shock on their faces.

"Your mother's cooking your breakfast so get up and get dressed. You had better be down there in 10 minutes."

Trunks snorted. "Knowing you gotta eat Mama's cooking is not a good way to wake up."

Goten was going to smirk but the full blooded Saiyan's glare stopped it.

* * *

TBC 


	3. Monkey Bars

Thanks again to Mutt for the betaing and Thanks to everyone who has reviewed. I Realized that I haven't had any disclaimers. Well here it is. If you really wanna think they are mine, go ahead, I'm not stopping you, but I never said they were. This takes place right after the last chapter. 

Puppy Love:... (Couldn't think of a title I liked.)

By Slytherinette

* * *

Goten closed his eyes and sighed, forcing his Ki down as far as he could and trying hard to slow his heart beat. He had to be calm, he had to be in total control of his body and mind and he had to win.

Oh, he was SO going to win but he couldn't get excited now. No, no, he had to stay relaxed. It wasn't hard to do; Goten was naturally a calm child. He lacked a temper, worries and anything else that might make one high strung.

Trunks on the other hand...

He reopened his eyes to see the 8 year old's face inches from his own and if he hadn't been trying so hard to keep his body composed he would have burst out laughing. Trunks' soft lavender hair was sticking straight up, or down considering he was hanging upside down, and his normally cream colored skin was a bright razzmatazz red. He smiled. He liked that crayon, it was pretty, not nearly as nice as lavender or turquoise, but pretty anyway.

"Time!" Trunks yelled.

"41 minutes," Goten heard his mom reply before returning back to a conversation with Bulma.

"Fuck!" Trunks muttered under his breath.

Goten smiled, happy for once to be in total control of the situation. "No, no, Trunks-kun. You should watch that tongue of yours," he chided.

The purple haired boy frowned and closed his eyes.

I will win, I will win... He repeated over and over in his head. He snapped his eyes open again at Goten's giggle.

"No you won't. You are so going to lose," the 7 year old said with a satisfied smirk on his face.

This only made Trunks frown deeper. "Stay out of my head."

The Son just smiled innocently. "Don't think so loudly."

Blue eyes rolled before closing again. How long had it been since he last asked the time?

"Time," Trunks demanded.

"45."

Trunks groaned. Guess he wouldn't win. They had been hanging upside down for almost an hour and Goten's cheeks were barley pink. Trunks, on the other hand, looked like he had a giant tomato hanging from his shoulders. He wasn't sure how much more he could take of this. His forehead and cheeks hurt and his head thudded and with the beating sound of his heart in his ears he was sure to go crazy. He could already tell this was going to give him a major headache.

"Time!"

"47 minutes."

Crap. Just two minutes!

"Ugghhh..." He moaned loudly and rose up. "That's it. I give." It was a major stab to his pride but that would heal... if his head didn't explode first. He braced himself on the monkey bars as the blood quickly rushed out of his head.

"You okay?" the barely dazed Goten asked softly. Trunks didn't even answer for fear that his rapidly growing headache would only get worse.

"Why do you bother challenging me to that?" the younger boy asked, shifting closer to a wobbling Trunks to make sure he didn't fall.

"The only reason you win is because of that thick skull of yours."

He could actually feel Goten pout. "Well, I know you hate to lose..."

"Yeah, whatever," he said changing the subject. He really didn't want to think about that... actually he just didn't want to think at all.

"That was stupid."

Goten jumped, slightly startled, and turned around to see a little redheaded girl with way to many freckles glaring at them.

"Well so are you, but we don't complain out loud," Trunks said defensively. He, too, would have turned around but he was a little worried he might pass out.

"You don't even know me," the girl said nastily.

Trunks snorted and a Vegeta-like grin crossed his face. "You're a girl and that's all I need to know."

She huffed. "Your Mommy's a girl." she said indignantly, "You wouldn't call her stupid."

"My Momma happens to be one of the smartest people in the whole world," he shrugged, "besides, you're not my Momma."

"Oh," she huffed, "You're just stupid."

Goten, who had been watching in silence took offense to that on behalf of his Trunks. "I know for a fact he's a 100x's smarter than you." This time Trunks did turn around and gave the girl a triumphant smile.

"I happen to be in the 4th grade! And I am so smarter than you!"

"Big deal," the younger boy said, rolling his eyes. "Trunks doesn't have to go to school. He's too smart to go."

The little girl scrunched up her face in disbelief. "Oh yeah? Well what's 7x7? Or 8x4?"

"49 and 32," Trunks proclaimed without hesitation, "What's 7-8+2x6/2?"

The little girl just blinked in her ignorance.

"6," Trunks answered for himself, "and what's 49/8x2? 42. Don't proclaim yourself to be so smart when all you did was memorize some times table," the proud purple haired prince said a bit disgusted. Goten just looked at his friend in a mixture of awe and pride. Trunks was just so smart, and Goten loved that about him, just like he loved his hair and eyes and the way he looked when he was sleeping...

"Ohhh..." The little girl's face went as red as her hair, "You are nothing but big meanies!!"

"Thank you," both boys said automatically. She just huffed and stormed off.

Trunks looked at Goten smirking. "Guess she wasn't so smart."

"Yeah, you showed her..." Then Goten's smile faded to a look of worry, "but Trunks-kun? I didn't even know what all those numbers equaled."

Trunks gave him a reassuring smile, "It's okay, Chibi. You don't need to know them yet, your not old enough, you'll learn it one day, though." "But what if it's too hard for me to do?" the said Chibi spoke in a slight panic, "All those numbers seemed awful hard."

Trunks just shook his head slightly, "Don't worry, Goten-chan. Besides, if you don't get it I'll be there to help you."

Goten smiled sweetly and his eyes lit up. Sometimes Trunks was just so nice and it made his heart burn in a pleasant way. He was going to reply but Bulma's voice interrupted them.

"That wasn't very nice, boys. One day you're going to need a girl as a friend."

They turned around to see their amused mothers standing there with fairly imposing looks, Bulma's arms crossed and Chi-chi's hands on her hips.

Goten shook his head. "We won't need one."

"Oh, really?" Both boys nodded but Bulma went on. "You say that now..."

"But one day," Chi-chi continued in a sing-song manner, "You are going to want to get married and have children."

"Some girl that's not so little anymore will show up and steal you away," Bulma said in a wistful kind of way, "and you might as well pick out someone you like..."

"...and we like," the brunette woman added with Bulma nodding in agreement.

"But I don't like girls," Trunks said bluntly.

"I like Trunks," the other boy finished.

"And you like Goten."

Bulma and Chi-chi smiled at each other, their eyes sparkling the way that mothers eyes do when their children have just totally missed something because of their age. Of course they had no way of knowing that it wasn't their children that were missing it.

"But the two of you don't wanna get married," they said in that 'I'm-you're- mother-you-are-wrong-way'.

Both boys blinked. "Yes we do."

The mothers looked at them in surprise; it was obvious that they had thought this out... Suddenly they both broke out into a smile. "That is so sweet!"

"Ohhh..." Bulma said, "Wanting to marry your best friend! I remember that when I was little. His name was Taylor and we would hold hands while we were on the swing and I'd kiss him on the cheek at the end of the school day." She sighed, "I'm really glad I didn't marry him. In fact I don't think we lasted past the 5th grade... no... the 4th."

Chi-chi giggled and blushed red. "I did marry my best friend."

Bulma sweat dropped.

"Though," Chi-chi continued, "He was my only friend the same age as me." Bulma chuckled and looked back at their kids who had seriously confused looks on their faces. "Well," she said, "I'll tell you what. We'll talk about this in about 9 or 10 years, okay?"

Both boys smiled and nodded.

"Good. Now, come on little monster) lets get home and get some lunch together, huh?"

Trunks jumped down from the monkey bars and waved at Goten. "Ok, Chibi-chan, see you next week." he said as he ran over to his mom who had just uncapsuled a car.

Goten watched with a happy smile as the bright green car drove off, his mind already thinking about next weekend when Trunks-kun would be coming over to his house. Maybe he could talk Gohan into letting them play the game console he had gotten for his birthday. Goten jumped down, the smile still plastered on his face.

"You have fun this weekend, Goten?"

The boy nodded jubilantly, "Yes, Mama, lots of fun. I even slept in the dark, but Trunks-kun was there to keep me from being sacred!"

So much like Goku, she sighed inwardly but quickly forced the sad thought away. She turned to her son and smiled. "I'm glad. It's good for you to have a friend so close to your own age."

She uncapsuled her own car and they climbed in.

"Yeah, and I can't wait till next weekend! We are going to have so much fun! It's easier to play our fighting games there because of the woods," Goten said still happily rambling on.

Yep, so much like his father

* * *

The math is wrong. I know. That was just because Trunks was spouting out of his rear, LOL. 


	4. The Joys of Puberty

Be wary. We got a hot and heavy kiss going on in here.

**Chapter summery:** Trunks flirts with adolescence and puberty all at one time.

By Slytherinette

* * *

The day started out normally enough, but so did most days, of course this day was REALLY normal. The sky was blue, the grass was green, Trunks and Goten were being good...

(Interruption by Gohan: "Hold it! Normal? Trunks and Goten good? What's normal about that?")

… okay so the day was mostly normal.

"Yes!" Trunks yelled triumphantly as he watched the character on the screen blow up and turn into little chunks of meat. "Did you see that Goten? That was awesome!"

"Ummhumm," Goten mumbled, his eyes never leaving the book in his hand. He didn't really see the point in it. After all he had done the same thing a million times. The other boy just smiled anyway at his victory.

"There, Goten, I beat your score!" He said as he proudly put the letters T V B (Trunks Vegeta Briefs) on the top of a list that was dominated by S G G (Son Goten Goku).

The S G G in question spared a glance to the screen. "Yeah, by 5 points," he snorted, "I swear, Trunks, you never give up."

"I'm not supposed to," he said indigently. "I am the Prince of all Saiyans and I belong at the top of every list," he declared proudly as he pointed at the TV screen.

The younger of the two just smirked and rolled his eyes, "Yeah, but Trunks, I hate to remind you, there are only 2 full blooded Saiyans, and 3 half. Considering that one of them is your father that gives you only 2 and a half people to rule."

Trunks blinked, slightly impressed at his friend quick use of mathematics. "Wow, I think you just had a smart moment." Goten opened his mouth to respond but Trunks clamped his hand over it. "No, don't say anything," he pulled his hand back, "you might ruin it."

Goten tilted his head to the side in confusion, "Huh? Ruin what?

Trunks threw his hands up in the air in an exasperated sigh. "You ruined it."

"What are you talking about?"

"Nothing Chibi, just go back to your magna." He said shaking his head as he leaned back against the sofa. 'Great,' he thought, 'now that I am officially better then Goten in everything, I'm bored.'

"You are not better then me in everything," Goten said stubbornly. He received an annoyed glare from his friend.

"Yes I am and you're doing it again."

"Doing what?"

"Reading my mind."

Goten managed to look guilty. "Sorry. You just thought too loudly."

Trunks just snorted, "Rrrriiiight." He looked away to ignore the glare Goten sent at him. He turned on the TV to what ever was on and stretched languidly, plopping his head unceremoniously in Goten's lap. "I'm bored."

"I'm reading."

The lavender haired prince growled and jerked the manga out of Goten's hand. "So? You can read this later and I'm bored now."

The youngest boy pouted, knowing darn well that Trunks always gave him what he wanted or at least he gave him a new toy out of the deal. Goten glanced at the 3 ft. model next to the TV. It was a red humanoid mecha with shiny stickers on it, in its plastic grip was a long bastard sword. It was the coolest one, and the hardest to get since there had been a limited number made. Trunks jumped up abruptly. "No. You can NOT have my HELL! Do you know how long it took me to find one of those things!"

"Two days?"

"And how much effort it took to put it together..."

"One hour."

"...with out blasting it!" Trunks continued.

Goten didn't answer that but just continued to sulk. He knew if he could just get in a few more pouts...

"You aren't getting it. You know I'd give you everything I have but please don't take my HELL model!"

Goten switched techniques faster than Trunks could blink. "But it's the last one I need before I have them all," he said, putting a very shrill whine in his voice. If the pout didn't get him then the whine would.

"No," Trunks said crossing his arms causing him to look more like his father then ever.

The black haired boy blinked at the tone Trunks' voice had taken. "But..," he started only to be interrupted.

"No, Goten. No." The repeating of words was the Bulma in him.

Goten's shoulders slumped at the resolute look on his best friend's face. He honestly couldn't remember ever losing to Trunks. Trunks had always done what ever to make him happy. Sure Goten played on it a lot but still. He was quite surprised that there was a pain in his heart. He bit his lip hard enough to draw blood. He would not cry, no, he would not!

Trunks crossed his arms at glared daggers at the TV as if it had done something to offend him. Goten ALWAYS did this but this time he would not win. Trunks had grown very fond of that model and he would be damned if he was going to let Goten have it. He would give him anything but not that.

He spared a glance at Goten out of the corner of his eye. Goten was looking at his hands, flexing his fingers inanely. A deep frown had claimed the face that Trunks so adored which caused a frown to form on his own.

Well, it was just a toy and he could always get another...

He held out the book still in his hand to Goten. "Here."

Goten looked at it as if he had forgotten it altogether. He took it but shook his head. "That's okay. You're right. I'll just read it when I go home tomorrow, I'm sorry. What is it that you wanted to do?"

Trunks' heart broke. "No, that's okay. I'm being selfish." He paused for a moment, his eyes falling to his hands. "You can have it if you want. I can just get another."

Much to his surprise he felt soft, moist lips press against his cheek. He looked up to see soft brown eyes.

"No, Trunks. I'm being selfish. I'm sorry. I'll just find one myself," Goten smiled a little, "if you'll put it together for me."

The smile was contagious. "Sure thing, Chibi."

The two children just smiled at each other idiotically for a few moments before Goten finally said something. "So what did you want to do?"

Trunks bit his lip, is eyes wandered around his room. "I don't know..." then suddenly his face lit up, "what about Dragons and Princes!"

Any optimism Goten may have had on his face was wiped away. "No. I don't think your Dad likes being the Dragon and I'm sick of being the damsel in distress. The kids across the street always laugh at me."

"Yeah, and I blew up their tree house for you, too."

"And their whole house! Our Moms grounded us for 3 months and we couldn't see each other and it took 6 months in court before your Mom could prove that you can't blast things out of your hand."

Trunks frowned. "Oh, yeah. Forgot about that one. Well what about Good and Bad Guys."

"No, again. You always make me the bad guy and then you say the good guy has to win and then when you do let me be the good guy you say the bad guy should win."

"Do you always have to find a flaw in my plans?"

"You plans always end in a big fight, a lawsuit against your Mom, a month in the GR with your Dad, or a search for the Dragonballs to bring someone back to life."

"Good point," Trunks leaned back, "Well, we could always spar."

"No."

Blue eyes turned to glare at Goten. "And what's the reason this time?"

"It's too hot outside."

Trunks sighed, utterly agreeing. It _was _way to hot too go outside. He bit his lip again, feeling the beginnings of full blown boredom coming on. They needed something to do together that was inside and ended with both of them not fighting. He let his head fall heavily back to Goten's lap. 'Maybe we could just take a nap,' he thought sleepily.

"Trunks, we're 13 years old. We are way too old to take a nap. We're practically adults."

Trunks opened one eye but didn't move his head. "Stop reading my mind, and YOU'RE 12. I'm 13."

"But I'll be 13 soon," Goten protested.

"Soon? Your birthday is in February, it's just now June! Besides by the time you turn 13 I'll be 14"

Goten frowned and huffed as he reopened his manga. It looked like they weren't going to do anything.

Trunks rolled his royal eyes and looked over to the TV which had switched over to a commercial. It was showing a preview of a new movie.

"When two friends grow up together they find it too easy to fall in love.." the announcer's baritone voice stated just as a boy and a girl embraced kissing. Trunks wrinkled his nose is annoyed disgust and changed the channel only to run into a soap opera.

"You and I created a child?" A woman said, appalled.

"Yes," the man she was talking to said calmly, "Joshua."

"That's revolting," the woman declared, dramatically turning away, "Fraser is his father!"

"So you thought..."

Again Trunks made an annoyed face and changed the channel only to land on another soap opera and a much more unpleasant scene.

"I love you so much!" a young brunette woman told a tall blond man just before their lips crushed in a kiss. 'Gross,' the boy thought. He was about to snort and push the channel button again before something in the back of his mind stopped him. He looked at the two actors on the screen, his blue eyes studying their lips. Wasn't it awkward? Didn't their noses bump? He watched them for a second more before he changed the channel again. This time he meet with a movie.

"You don't have to say it, Brad. I understand," a young woman said smiling, tears shimmering in her eyes.

Her boyfriend shook his head, "No, I have to. I... I... couldn't live with myself if I didn't but... You're the only person I have ever loved. I want to spend forever with you, and we will. When I get back from the war you and I... we will get married. I swear it! I love you, Aaron." Any tears that Aaron was holding back fell down her cheeks. She wrapped her arms around his love's neck. "I love you so much!" the woman declared before they looked into each other's eyes. Music that Trunks hadn't noticed before got louder as the two's faces got closer. Trunks watched this sharply. The two tilted their heads, closed their eyes, and their lips connected.

So THAT was how their noses didn't bump!

Aaron and Brad kissed passionately on screen, their lips locked tightly and their jaws moving ever so slightly.

Their observer raised an eyebrow. Why were their jaws moving? Trunks tried to imagine what they were doing, parting his lips and moving his mouth slightly. Was it their lips or something else?

The kiss continued, the two lovers oblivious to their off screen audience. It was obvious that the two were enjoying themselves... and enjoying each other.

A sudden thought came to mind. He wanted to do that. He wanted to figure out the complexities of kissing so he could enjoy it just as much as the people that did it so much. It hadn't been the first time the thought had popped into his mind but this was the first time he had someone there that he wouldn't mind exploring this undiscovered pass time with. So without further thinking he rose up and seized Goten's face between his hands roughly.

The younger boy had no warning what so ever. One second he was reading about the good guy asking his enemy to surrender and the next Trunks was grabbing harshly his face and tilting it to the left. Suddenly there was a pair of soft lips pressed hard against his. For a long second he didn't move anything other then his eyes, which were blinking in shock. As soon as he regained any control over his mind he pulled back and looked at his best friend in total shock.

"What are you doing?" Goten asked him, still blinking in confusion.

Trunks gave him one of his patented 'isn't that obvious' looks. "Kissing you."

Goten opened his mouth to say something but he wasn't sure what he was supposed to say. "Oh... okay." He said weakly.

"Now, be quiet and let me figure this out." He said and forced Goten's face to tilt again. He leaned in but stopped an inch from his face. "You're supposed to close your eyes." Goten gulped but did as he was told.

Trunks glanced at his Chibi's lips as he licked his own, inexplicably nervous for some reason. His hands softened their grip and one of them moved to Goten's neck. He took a deep breath and leaned in, his eyes slipping shut.

Their lips met firmly, but not as hard as the first time. Trunks shifted his lips slightly, letting the get more comfortable. He held them like that for a long moment. It was strange but sort of soothing. It felt like it did when he woke up in the morning with Goten's arms wrapped around his waist but more... different in a way.

Goten, whose neck was starting to feel awkward, lifted his arms and placed his hands on Trunks' shoulders. Occasionally Trunks would shift his lips against Goten's and they would switch from tilting their heads from the left to the right. It wasn't long before the both became more comfortable with this new pass time. Goten had his arms wrapped loosely around Trunks' shoulders and Trunks, seeing that Goten didn't need anymore assistance on what to do, had his hand placed gently on Goten's hips.

The only response he received was murmur against his lips. Goten risked opening his eyes just a little to see Trunks' face. His eyes were closed and his eyebrows wrinkled in concentration.

Trunks was enjoying himself but this was starting to grow a little dull. There had to be more to it then this. He was about to pull back when Goten's lips parted in a soft sigh that caused something deep in his awakening instincts to react.

Experimentally he nudged Goten's lips wider with his own and darted his tongue out just a bit to run across the lower lip of the other. Without thinking about it Goten moved his tongue the few mere centimeters it took for it to touch Trunks' gently.

Trunks felt an unfamiliar jolt of heat begin at the back of his throat and quickly moved down to gather in his belly. It wasn't unpleasant but it was strange. Without meaning too he pulled his Chibi's body closer and was thankful that some of the heat disappeared but it only left a longing ache that he couldn't quiet figure out.

'So this is what people like so much about kissing,' Trunks mused to himself as his own tongue played lightly with his friends. He groaned deep in his throat, his lips pressing harder and the kiss intensified.

Goten, who was in fact liking the feeling of this kiss (but not quite as much as Trunks) allowed the kiss to deepen, letting his life time friend have full access to the confines of his mouth as his own tongue reaching out to explore Trunks' in turn.

It was a long moment before the younger of the two realized that they had been holding their breath since the kiss started to become more then just a press of lips and his lungs were now beginning to burn with the need for air but Trunks didn't seem to want to stop anytime soon. Goten pulled back but Trunks only pushed forward causing Goten to loose his balance and both boys fell, Goten backwards and Trunks forwards. They landed with a muffled "humph" but the kiss remained unbroken, in fact Trunks took his new position for advantage and made this kiss something that wasn't quite as gentle as before.

Goten whimpered and pushed against Trunks' shoulders but not hard enough. 'Trunks, stop.' Goten begged to him in his mind but the response wasn't quite what he had expected. There was an overload of pure physical need that rushed back to him causing him to whimper even more. Goten's struggles became more desperate as he pushed Trunks back, this time hard enough to force Trunks to end the kiss.

A low growl erupted from Trunks' throat as he looked into at HIS Goten's eyes. Goten blinked in shock, but not quite scared as he should have been. There was something, some foreign look that darkened Trunks' eyes. It was similar to the battle lust that they got when ever the fought just a little too hard but there was something that made it more needful.

Goten swallowed hard. "Trunks-kun?" He asked softly. Whatever emotion that was in control of his friend he didn't know how to handle it. He knew what to do when Trunks was mad, upset, or happy but this was a raw untapped emotion that he was pretty sure even Trunks didn't know how to deal with. "Trunks?" He tested again.

Trunks shook his head and pulled back to rest on his heals as he tried to regain control of himself. He took several deep breaths before he looked back at Goten, whose eyes were wide with worry and surprise.

Trunks flushed uncontrollably at what he had just done. "I'm sorry, Goten, I'm so sorry I didn't mean to."

Goten shook his head and raised up. "It's okay, really."

"No," The older one insisted, anger filtering into his voice, anger at himself, "I shouldn't have. I lost control." He moved off Goten to stand up.

Goten looked down, worried Trunks was mad at him. "Trunks..." he started but his friend had already marched over to the door.

"We fight." Trunks said shortly as he opened it. "Now." This was the only way he knew how to repress any emotions. He would fight and he would feel better.

Goten nodded and walked past him to go to the second gravity room, accidentally brushing against him ever so lightly.

Trunks closed his eyes and willed down a shuddering breath to resist grabbing the other and pinning him against the wall and... Oh yes. He needed to fight.

He sighed to himself harshly as he slammed the door to his room and proceeded to follow his friend.

* * *

Bulma repressed a sniffle as she put the clear tape on the pink wrapping paper as she wrapped the pretty pink teddy bear in the clear box. She rubbed one of her eyes as she pulled back to survey her work. All ten presents were neatly wrapped with pink or purple and white paper with elaborate bows on them. She had always prided herself of her wrapping skills but she also enjoyed it too but this time she knew she should have paid someone else to do it.

She had never got to shop for a little girl. She had wanted to have a second child but Trunks had been born so late in her life that the possibility of having two children was improbable and now that she was... old... She winced at the word. It was a harsh word but that was how she saw herself. She was pushing 45 years of life, even though she would be the first to admit that she didn't look a day over 30. It was only to herself that she would admit that she could feel all 45 years in her. She FELT old and not just in the "I'm surrounded by young people" way.

Trunks had been a hard pregnancy. He kicked like a mule and her appetite grew to rival even that of Vegeta's Saiyan hunger. She asked Chi-Chi once how she managed to handle having TWO demi-Saiyan children her response was "Besides the hunger they didn't bother me. Both my boys were very calm and didn't move too much."

Trunks had kicked Bulma every five minuets and she was positive every now and then that the kid was going to blast his way out.

She wasn't even going to go into the labor.

She smiled wistfully to herself. But she had Trunks and she was more then happy with him, even if he was taking Vegeta's personality. She occasionally thought about Mirai and how much more polite and calm and nice and just how very un-Vegeta like he was then her own son but she wasn't about to blame her Trunks for that.

Her smile grew much larger. No, she blamed Vegeta. She loved him and was glad that she had him in her life but she could ALWAYS find a way to blame him for something. Bulma knew that if she tried hard enough that she could find a way to blame him for the sun setting at night.

She shook her head and looked over the presents for Videl's baby shower again. She had bought ten things but it was mostly clothes. Maybe she should run to the mall and get a few more toys.

"Did'ja buy enough presents?" Came a sarcastic voice from behind her.

She turned to glare at her son who was walking over to the refrigerator to pull out some water. "Actually," she started, "I was just thinking about going to the mall and getting more."

Trunks blinked at her, trying to decide if she was serious or not. "I think you have more then enough."

Bulma nodded. He was most likely right. She took in his attire. Gi, sweaty, bloody, and bruised.

"Sparing with Goten?" she asked and he nodded.

"He go home?" Again he nodded.

"Can you do anything besides nod?" To no surprise of hers he nodded again.

She studied her son with a critical eye. He was being more unsocial and broody then normal. She raised a brow. "Is something wrong?" She asked walking to stand next to him.

He shook his head.

She sighed. Bull crap. She knew Trunks better then that. There was something bothering him but she also knew she wasn't going to get it out of him until he wanted to say something about it.

"Okay," she said doubtfully but changed the subject. "I need you to tell me by the end of the week if you were going to start school early or not. You'll graduate when your 17 but you'd have to start this fall."

"What school was it again?" he asked, speaking for the first time since he had entered the kitchen.

" West City Academy. It's a much more advanced high school, you'll have to keep a 75 average to stay in it but that'll be no problem for you.

"And why can't I go to a normal high school?" Trunks asked annoyed.

Bulma sighed. It was an old argument that had came forth the moment she had suggested Trunks going early but she held firm in her belief that it was best for her son.

"I went to it and so should you. It's business courses will help prepare you for when you take over Capsule Corp. not to mention you may be... younger then I was when you do. It will help you gain respect if you do well and possible associates that could help you. Just trust me when I say that it's not as bad as it seems. It doesn't even have a school uniform. Other then the selectiveness and the cost it takes to get in, it is just as any other school."

"Right," Trunks said with a snort. "I think I'll wait." Trunks turned to leave but ran into his glaring father at the doorway.

"Treat your mother with more respect, boy." Vegeta growled.

Trunks sighed in a defeated manner and turned back to Bulma. "Forgive me," He said, his voice a little strained, "Can we talk about this at a later point? I wish to bathe before supper."

Bulma nodded and sighed as her son turned leave without further comment.

Before he could completely leave the room though Vegeta grabbed his arm harshly and for a moment both Bulma and Trunks thought that Vegeta was about to start a fight, however Vegeta only pulled his son closer and sniffed the boy's shoulder lightly.

Trunks blinked in surprised, all anger gone as his father glared at him but soon a knowing smirk crossed the elder's face. He let go of Trunks and pushed him, indicating that he could continue out of the room.

Bulma looked at her husband oddly when her son left but shook her head. "He sure is a smart ass for a 13 year old. He acts just like you." She turned to look in the freezer for something that she could fix for them to eat. It looked like it was delivery for the night.

Vegeta snorted. "He's come of age."

Bulma blinked and turned back to her husband. "What do you mean?"

He rolled his eyes. "He's beginning to hit puberty."

"Oh," she said then thought about it, her eyes growing wide "OH!"

Great. A moody Trunks just hit puberty. Oh she couldn't wait until he got just a bit older. Maybe it was best if he was to wait to go to school at 14 instead of 13.


	5. More Then Puppy Love

**Notes:** This is the last installment. I re-did some stuff in the previous chapters if you went though and re-read them (nothing big, mostly editing.) This is A LOT more serious then the previous chapters, but still fluffy as cotton candy.

_**6 MONTHS LATER**_

Goten dogged the well aimed fist then lifted his arm blocking the next. Without having time to counter he had to lift his leg to block Trunks' knee from going into his gut then immediately blocked Trunks' right arm from smashing into his face.

This game had cased to be sparing and consisted of Goten doing everything he could just to dodge. For a solid hour Trunks had laid in punch after punch, and, even though there was an unspoken rule bout going super or using ki blasts, Goten could feel Trunks' ki spark higher and higher till now his purple hair was standing on end. Goten raised his own energy to match it, but it wasn't enough.

Finally there was an opening and Goten went for it, his left fist flying forward to crash on his friend's jaw, but it only hit air. Before Goten could even process what was happening a kick to side sent him flying to the ground in an uncontrollable spiral.

He caught himself, landing deftly on one foot, but exhaustion caused him to loose his balance and fall back, hitting the earth with a loud "humph."

He closed his eyes. He was so getting his ass kicked and Trunks was doing it without mercy.

"Time out, time out!" Goten yelled, "You win, I give up."

Trunks gave no reply as he lowered himself and landed next to him. The younger boy lifted his hand to the sky, blocking the low but bright sun from abusing his eyes. His dark eyes met blue and Trunks scoffed.

"My father is right, you're getting lazy. I hope no one decides to attack the earth anytime soon, because you would be useless." The proud Demi-Saiyan crossed his arms over his chest.

Goten sighed deeply, closing his eyes and letting his arm drop. Trunks was right, even though his words hurt deeply. He hadn't been training, but Goten was a social creature and didn't like training alone. The only time he did anything that didn't involve a video game or manga was when Trunks came over. With his father Dende-knows-where at any given time and Trunks' visits slowly spacing out farther and farther apart he spent most the time entertaining himself.

The last 6 months had been long and lonely for Goten. Everything seemed to hinge on when Trunks felt it was convenient to see him. Then when they DID see each other Trunks was so intense that Goten felt like he was in the presence of Vegeta.

Frankly, it made him a bit nervous.

"I don't have anyone else to train with. You at least have Vegeta." Goten countered.

"I don't train with my dad that much, you know that." Trunk moved towards the woods and Goten jumped up to follow him.

"Why not," he asked then muttered, "It must be nice to at least HAVE your father around." No, Goten wasn't bitter.

"Why? Where is your father?"

"Don't ask me. He comes home for a few days, eats, then leaves." No, no, not bitter at all. God forbid you spend the first 7 years of your life with a dead father that he spend any time with you after he comes back to life.

Trunks didn't say anything, sensing Goten's antipathy. He had known Goku stayed gone a lot but he didn't know that Goten resented it so much.

They stopped when they came to a clear pond. He had half expected Goten to jump in it with childish glee, but Goten just plopped down on the bank, a deep thoughtful frown on his face. Trunks hesitated awkwardly before sitting next to him.

Goten felt so alone, even though his best friend was sitting right next to him. He felt like he was being pushed away, but he couldn't figure out why. He wanted to ask but to ask would bring the problem out into the open. They had both been delicately voiding the fact there was an issue at all.

It took a long minute before he could finally look up and over to Trunks and voice his question.

"Trunks... is there something wrong?"

Trunks looked over to Goten, who was giving him an intense look. It me his stomach hurt and his chest ache. "No, what makes you think that?"

Goten's look shifted a little and he looked a bit like a pouting child. "Because this is the first time you have seen me in a month, we use to not be able to go a week without seeing each other."

Trunks frowned and looked out to the water, avoiding his friend's gaze. It wasn't that there was something wrong... not wrong... but not really right ether.

"I've been busy," Trunks replied with a shrug, "I'll be taking entrance exams soon, and Mom is really driving me crazy to study."

Goten's sulk deepened. "Oh." He looked away, feeling a burn behind his eyes. Trunks was busy, that was all, to busy for him. There was a pain in his heart that he couldn't quite define, but it burned his chest and made him feel a bit sick.

"Goten…" Trunks started, but found he didn't know what to say. The sun was getting lower and lower in the sky, a brilliant orange painted the horizon. For a long while nether said anything, unable to know what to say. The distance between then seemed as though it were getting larger and larger with each silent second even though they were sitting less then a foot from one another.

It was heavy and thick and nether youth felt like they could breathe, much less speak. Goten was sure if he said something he would start crying, and he didn't want to look like a baby in front of Trunks. Trunks simply didn't know what to say; he didn't even know where to start. Any attempt to comfort the younger one would only lead to Trunks saying something stupid.

With a heavy sigh, Trunks stood up. "It's getting late. I told Mom I would be back before dark." Goten made no reaction to his words, just looked impassively to the side, a deep sorrow in his eyes.

"I'll... see you later, okay?" He wanted Goten to respond, do something. If he left like this then the distance between them would turn impassable and create a scar between them that would never heal, and his words would become empty.

He realized with a desperate pain in his chest that he didn't want that. He didn't want to go; he wanted to stay with Goten with every inch of his being.

But Goten didn't move, he didn't blink, and Trunks felt his heart drop. It hurt, so much.

He stepped back, turning to go. Maybe it was to late... maybe what was one was done. He could think of a million things he should have done to keep this from happing, but it was all too late now.

"Trunks." Suddenly Goten reached up and grabbed Trunks' right hand, holding it with both hands. Goten let out an unsteady breath and leaned over, resting his forehead on the back of the hand he held. "Don't…"

_Don't… please don't…_

Goten tightened his hold, desperately clinging to Trunks. The turmoil in Trunks' heart was mirrored by Goten's. Both of them could feel it like being hit by waves from both sides and neither one was able to fight the undercurrent that threatened to drag them down.

"You have been so distant… ever since…" the kiss. It was true, Trunks couldn't deny it. The kiss that happened six months ago was as fresh to Trunks as Goten's words. Goten had no idea what it had done to him, how he felt. Trunks couldn't even begin to explain it in words that Goten could understand.

Goten hid his eyes from Trunks as tears started to form in his eyes. "Trunks, please... don't leave me."

An eternity passed before Trunks nodded and sat back down. "Goten." He looked to his hand, Goten was still clutching it. Although it was lowered, Goten kept his head bowed, his eyes hidden from Trunks. He was relieved Trunks hadn't pulled away and Trunks was thankful Goten had stopped him. The pain in both their hearts was alleviated somewhat.

"Goten…" he started again. "I don't even know where to start."

"The truth would be nice. Start with that. You kissed me then you didn't want anything to do with me unless it was punching me in the face."

Trunks was startled by Goten's words. That wasn't it. "That's not at all true!"

"Yes it is! You didn't call me for 3 weeks after you kissed me, then I'm lucky if I hear from you once a month and when you do call me you just want to spar, if you can even call it sparing!" He shook his head, fighting tears of anger. "You spend the whole time trying to pound my face in!"

Trunks bit back the remark that he wouldn't be pummeling him if Goten trained more, but he realized it would only serve to hurt Goten further. He bowed his head, a bit shamed.

"I'm sorry. I was just frustrated."

"With what?"

Trunks just shook his head. "I don't know." And he didn't. Perhaps he had felt a little rejected by Goten pushing him away when he had kissed him. He realized that this was illogical on some level. The kiss had been an experiment and Goten had been overwhelmed, but Trunks had FELT something; something deep that he couldn't explain.

He loved Goten, needed him, even. He couldn't bare rejection. Those weren't just words that Trunks could just say out loud.

"Tell me." Goten insisted. "Talk to me. I'm your best friend, aren't I?" The last bit was added with doubt in his voice and Trunks looked up sharply.

"Of course you are!"

"Then TALK to me." Goten demanded, squeezing the still captured hand tightly.

Trunks sighed again and ran the hand Goten wasn't crushing though his hair, something he usually did when frustrated. "It's just not that simple."

The younger Saiyan frowned. "You don't think I'll understand."

He paused before he replied. "Maybe." But before Goten could get in a huff about Trunks thinking he was smarter, he finished. "But I don't understand it ether. Goten..." He looked at his friend, practically begging him to understand without words. When Goten only replied with a look that showed he was even more confused, Trunks gave up.

"It was just a kiss Goten. I was curious. I'm sorry I drug you into it."

Goten's eyes turned from confused to a glare. Trunks really had no clue. "This is about the kiss? You haven't talked to me because of the kiss?"

Trunks pulled back, taken aback with Goten's declaration. "But… I mean... You pushed me away. And I…"

"I couldn't breathe!"

Trunks blinked for a long moment, looking incredulous. "You can breathe though your nose."

Goten glared harder at this statement. "I didn't know that! I haven't ever kissed anyone before!"

"Well, nether had I, and I figured it out."

There was a long moment of nothing before Trunks burst out laughing. The gravity of moment was disintegrated but Goten was not amused at all.

"You haven't talked to me... you have beat the hell out of me because of that?"

Trunks fell forward, laughing, "I'm sorry ... I ..." but he was unable to stop, hardly getting in a breath between the laughter. It was laughter of relief and frustration. He couldn't believe himself or Goten. He had fretted for months over this and Goten hadn't even thought about it twice. He had half convinced himself Goten hated the kiss or that he even hated Trunks. He had pushed Goten away because he thought it would make the rejection better to deal with.

But Goten hadn't even rejected him!

He finally stopped laughing, calming down. It had been such a big deal to him. He had imagined a million things Goten must have thought about him. In his head he had went over a thousand things he should have done differently after the kiss, he had pictured how he should have NOT kissed Goten at all.

"It's not funny." Goten said flatly.

Trunks agreed. It really, really wasn't. "I thought you hated me." He finally said after he caught his breath.

"I thought you hated me!" Goten replied. "I didn't know what to think..."

"I don't. I could never hate you." He said as he closed his eyes. As confused as Trunks' feelings were that was the one truth.

"And I couldn't hate you." Goten said softly, his own eyes looking down to their hands.

Trunks looked up to Goten's face with those words. He had never considered it before, but Goten had an attractive face. As much as he had looked like his father when he was younger, many of his mother's genetics had become more predominate as he had grown older.

Looking at his face now, into eyes that radiated total innocence, he knew, without a doubt, that he loved Goten and he had loved him his entire life.

He lowered his eyes to their hands. Maybe that was why it hadn't seemed so big to Goten. This... this was natural, like their entire life had been a prequel to this realization.

Trunks leaned forward, placing his forehead on Goten's. "Goten, this is going to sound really weird, and totally unmanly like, but I really think that I love you."

Goten creased his brow, pouting (a much cuter look the a frown.) "Idiot. I love you, too. I always have and always will. And I know you have as well. I can feel it. I always have been able to."

Trunks looked at Goten, at a total loss. He was the head in their relationship, always had been, but Goten had always been the heart. He felt like an idiot for not recognizing such a basic emotion before now.

"Damn it, Goten. Why couldn't you have told me this before? I really would have liked to have known this six freaking months ago." Trunks growled in aggravation, frustrated at his ignorance of his own heart.

Goten glare at him again, but didn't pull back, happy, oh so happy to have Trunks so close. "Well, sorry you're a total idiot."

Trunks shook his head, his free hand coming up to touch Goten's neck, and Goten entangled his fingers with the hand he still held confined.

"When you pushed away," he admitted, "It hurt. I can't explain it but it had hurt, it was like you were rejecting me. It scared me how vulnerable I became."

"I would never hurt you, ever. And I know with all my heart you wouldn't hurt me." It amazed Trunks how astute Goten really was. He had always been the smart one, he had prided himself of it, but Goten knew the heart – his heart – better then even Trunks.

"I have no idea what I'm doing."

Goten only smiled. "We will figure it out, right?"

_Together._

Trunks closed his eyes, content with that thought, even though none of this was in his nature. He was aware that what they felt wouldn't be widely accepted, that hurdles were bound to rise. But, really, that didn't matter. He was gonna have Goten with him.

Goten pulled back a moment but warm soft lips quickly pressed against his. Trunks gave a start, pulling back, his eyes wide in surprise. The younger boy just smiled softly at him, assurance in written on his face before he leaned forward again. This time he was prepared and met Goten halfway. There was no confusion in the emotions that welled up in his chest; only a quiet certainty.

Trunks groaned as Goten opened his mouth, giving Trunks permission to deepen the kiss, which Trunks did greedily.

Perhaps to some it would seem strange, a boy kissing his male best friend with such passion, but to two boys whose relationship was as natural as walking; this was just the next step.

_**The End**_

Maybe I'll start the sequeling series, maybe not. If I do, it will be called "Soul Mate Series." If you have this story on Story Alert, I'll post something here to alert you if i do. Even still, I will have to see if inspiration comes to me. I realize this is a LONG time coming but I wanted it to end perfectly.

I have to thank the hundred or more of reviews I have gotten over the years for this. This really is my baby and I'm glad to finally say I completed a story for once.


End file.
